Between us
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Squall s'attendait à tout en sachant qu'il allait se voir confier une mission par Aerith. A tout. Sauf peut-être à faire équipe avec un chocobo plus fatigué que possible. Et sauf peut-être à ne pas se contenter d'effectuer la mission avec celui-ci. Yaoi


Bonjour bonjour! Et voici la toute première fanfiction que je poste ici, après je ne saurais vous dire combien de mois, d'années même. Et tous en choeur pour un p'tit KH :)

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi. Tout à Square T_T  
**Rating:**T! Yaoi, c'est à dire relations homosexuelles entre hommes, présence de détails, vous êtes prévenus! "Don't like don't watch" :) La croix rouge ou la flèche "précédent" nous évitera bien des problèmes ;)**  
Couple: **Squall/Léon x Cloud (Cléon).  
**Remarque: **Euh... Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont été en vacances les derniers? x)

* * *

**After all,**** it's a secret between us**

Squall ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver sur la table une tête blonde posée sur deux bras croisés. Il referma le plus silencieusement possible, mais cette satané porte grinça comme pas permis. La tête blonde se releva un peu et bientôt, deux yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui. Léon inclina brièvement la tête en signe de salut. La mine fatiguée, Cloud hocha faiblement la tête en réponse.

Léon chercha du regard dans la pièce. Personne d'autre qu'eux. Aerith n'était pas encore arrivée. C'était bien la peine de lui avoir dit de se dépêcher. Il soupira et s'appuya contre un meuble. Son regard se posa alors sur une petite machine noire.

- Café?

Il se tourna vers le blond, toujours moitié assis, moitié couché sur la table. Cloud eût du mal à percuter. D'abord, parce qu'il avait la tête dans le cul, comme on dit familièrement, et ensuite parce qu'il était rare d'entendre Squall parler –mis à part lorsqu'il expliquait ou s'informait auprès de Sora-. Il hocha vaguement la tête, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Léon eût un sourire en coin. Peu après, la machine mise en marche suffit à briser le silence qu'ils s'imposaient mutuellement. Cloud ne releva alors la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la tasse tinter sur la table.

- Merci – réussit il à articuler.

Squall hocha à nouveau la tête. Le silence s'installa à nouveau tandis qu'ils buvaient chacun leur potion noire.

- Aerith? – demanda alors Léon.

Cloud hocha la tête.

Squall aimait bien le blond. Enfin, pas qu'il le connaissait vraiment, mais le peu qu'ils discutaient, il leur suffisait quelques mots pour se comprendre. Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient beaucoup…

Aerith arriva alors, interrompant la profonde réflexion du brun. Elle sourit à chacun de son éternel sourire, puis leur présenta le topo.

Rien de bien compliqué, se dit Léon à la fin, puisque –comme d'habitude d'ailleurs- il suffisait de dégommer quelques sans-cœur devenus un peu trop entreprenants. Rien de bien compliqué, vraiment, sauf que son équipier du jour semblait… Totalement à plat. Aerith les laissa là à réfléchir et repartit chez Merlin. Eux restèrent dans ce qui était censé servir d'auberge et qui ne possédait que deux tables et autant de chambres. Squall scruta le visage du blond en face de lui. Cloud finit son café, qui n'avait pas l'air très efficace.

- T'es crevé.

Il se tourna vers lui. Léon haussa un sourcil.

- Ca ira. Il est question de quelques heures seulement.

Wow, probablement la phrase la plus longue qu'il ait entendue de la part de Cloud.

Le brun soupira. Il s'en doutait de celle là.

- Je peux m'en occuper. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de pouvoir tenir debout.

Cette fois, ce fut Cloud qui haussa un sourcil. Léon, le Léon même qui avait promis à Sora de lui botter les fesses tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait même plus s'asseoir sur dix oreillers en plumes de Donald s'il ne se débrouillait pas avec les quelques sans-cœur et similis qui se baladaient autour de la pièce lorsqu'il pianotait à l'ordi, ce Léon là lui proposait de s'occuper seul des créatures? Le blond faillit se mettre à rire. Mais faut pas rêver quand même.

- Je tiens parfaitement debout. -réfuta alors ledit blond qui se levait.

Effectivement, remarqua Squall, il tenait debout. Mais pour combien de temps? Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Très bien. Viens pas te plaindre.

Cloud eut un sourire. Ah?

- Promis, maman.

Et il laissa la un Léon totalement choqué en sortant de l'auberge. Choqué, oui, car le pauvre homme ne s'était pas imaginé une seule minuscule seconde que le blond avait ne serait qu'un gramme d'humour. Ou de ce qui s'y apparentait. Et c'est donc surpris mais pas mécontent qu'il finit par sortir à son tour. Peut être que finalement, cette escapade serait plus intéressante que ce qu'il croyait...

Le blond l'attendait à quelques pas de la porte. Squall s'étonna de le voir patienter. Il avait pensé devoir le rejoindre. Il arqua un sourcil et Cloud soupira.

- Quoi? Aerith nous a prévenu. On doit nécessairement rester ensemble.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Disons qu'elle n'évalue pas le danger avec les mêmes critères que nous, répondit il. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'alarmer.

Cloud haussa les épaules et se mit en route. Squall le suivait, silencieux. Les deux avaient apparemment usé leur stocks de phrases pour les dix prochaines années à venir.

Ils atteignirent sans mal et assez rapidement l'endroit indiqué. Toujours en silence. Et, devant leurs yeux, s'offrit un très joli panorama du Jardin (presque) Radieux. Léon haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait rien. Mais alors rien. Pas même un papillon voleter faiblement entre les pierres. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui rangea son épée, qu'il avait sortie auparavant à titre de prudence. Cloud se remit en marche et arpenta un peu le chemin, cherchant silencieusement, s'arrêtant parfois pour juste écouter. Léon le regarda faire un petit moment puis secoua la tête. Aerith se serait elle moquée d'eux? Non, elle n'aurait tout de même pas réunit les deux hommes juste pour s'amuser. Alors quelqu'un s'en serait il chargé? Impossible, Sora devait flotter à Atlantica en ce moment même, Yuffie avait promis de s'occuper de récolter des informations sur l'ordinateur d'Ansem, surveillée de près par Cid -qui devait dormir, il s'en doutait bien-... Restait ensuite Merlin, et Merlin bah... Bah il était trop vieux, là. Et puis Aerith l'avait rejoint. Donc il n'avait pas de raison de s'absenter, surtout pour s'occuper de tant de sans-cœur.

Bref, ça sentait le piège, se dit le brun, et fois de Squa.. euh de Léon, il trouverait ce que cela cachait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait très sérieusement à tout ceci, Cloud était revenu.  
- Rien.

Léon leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne trouve rien. C'est pas possible.

Le blond donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui vola, retomba, et roula le long de la pente. Squall sourit. Il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et chacun se retourna, dégainant épée et gunblade, toute deux en direction de la source du bruit. Le petit sans-cœur qui venait d'apparaître les fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes et leva ce qui devait être ses bras, tout tremblant. Les deux guerriers se fixèrent un instant avant de reporter leur regard sur la chose qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux. La pauvre bête les observa quelques minutes et, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissait, elle détala. Et jamais personne n'avait dû voir un sans-cœur galoper à ce point.

A l'unisson, les deux équipiers soupirèrent et baissèrent leurs lames.

- Quoi, c'est tout? -ne put s'empêcher Léon.

Aerith n'était pas folle à ce point, elle n'avait pas pu les envoyer à deux pour un misérable sans-cœur de la taille d'un petit chien? Le brun soupira. Encore. Cloud ne disait rien et fixait un point loin devant eux. Ils attendirent encore un moment au cas où, mais ne voyant et n'entendant toujours rien, ils firent demi-tour. Et c'est à ce moment là que Léon sentit un courant d'air passer entre eux deux, comme un animal très rapide. L'animal en question était un autre sans-cœur qui se tenait à présent face à eux. Il prit appui contre le sol et se propulsa à nouveau. Squall eut juste le temps d'attirer Cloud à lui en reculant d'un bond pour l'éviter. C'est qu'il était bougrement rapide, le machin!

C'est en entendant un grognement étouffé qu'il sorti de sa réflexion et pensa à lâcher le blond. Oui, il l'avait serré plus fort que prévu, mais bon, en même temps, il avait vraiment réagi au quart de tour. Cloud se libéra donc de ses bras et, lui jetant brièvement un regard que Léon prit comme un remerciement -ou pas-, il se retourna vers l'endroit où le sans-cœur avait atterrit après son sprint... Et comprit alors de quoi Aerith parlait. Saloperie de bestioles. Deux minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait pas une mouche, et à présent, des dizaines et des centaines de sans-cœur affluaient, avec à leur tête la petite créature qu'ils avaient menacée quelques minutes auparavant. Celle-ci affichait un sourire victorieux. Elle les pointa de ce qui s'apparentait à un doigt, et les autres sans-cœur foncèrent vers eux. Les deux hommes soupirèrent en les voyant faire... Et charcutèrent dans le tas. Pas le choix, on y voyait plus qu'une nuée grise et noire.

Léon esquiva de justesse la petite chose très rapide mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Elle atterrit derrière lui et bondit à nouveau. Il eut l'idée de mettre sa gunblade entre eux deux, ce qui déplut au sans-cœur qui esquiva à moitié. Et lui cria dessus par la même occasion. Le brun en profita pour l'achever brutalement. Non mais oh, mal élevé.

Il se reconcentra rapidement sur le combat, surtout quand il remarqua d'autres sans-coeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il constata bien vite que ces nouveaux ennemis n'étaient pas bien méchants, et s'en débarrassa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. En bref, si les forces adverses étaient nombreuses, elles ne firent pas long feu face aux deux guerriers surentraînés. Pauvres bêtes, quand on y pense. Squall soupira en se débarrassant de la dernière créature aux allures de chacal et s'essuya le front. C'est que ces saloperies lui avaient fait faire du sport! Il se retourna vers son équipier juste à temps pour le voir également achever une de ces sales bestioles. Les deux rangèrent leurs armes après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus aucun sans-cœur à l'affût. Et d'un commun accord -entendez par là qu'ils s'étaient vaguement regardés-, il décidèrent de faire demi-tour. L'air de rien, cette saleté leur avait bien pris deux bonnes heures. Léon se demanda alors si le blond tenait encore, et s'il marchait droit. Sa remarque intérieure aurait pu le faire sourire. Mais bon c'est de Léon qu'on parle. Il se retourna donc et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, juste au bon moment pour pencher la tête à gauche et stopper le poing du blond. Il avait quand même rudement mal à sa paume droite à présent.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous? -demanda t'il, se promettant de ne jamais, jamais plus s'inquiéter pour ce fils de...

- Désolé. Je...

Le poing du blond trembla sans libérer sa main qui criait à présent qu'on l'achève. Bon quand même pas. Mais il avait frappé fort, l'encu...

- Je contrôle pas.

Léon sentit une légère panique dans la voix de son équipier.

- Pardon?

Mais la réponse à sa question ne vint pas. Quoique, si on considère une droite dans son nez comme une réponse, alors si, elle vint. Enfin presque, puisqu'il recula une seconde avant l'impact. Mais le futur-ex-être vivant qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire -comprenez: Squall allait lui démonter sa race s'il continuait d'attaquer comme ça, et apparemment il continuait, le saligaud-. Léon para encore plusieurs coups. Ca aurait pu l'énerver, mais étrangement les excuses du blond et son regard turquoise empli d'incompréhension l'aidait à rester zen. Ce fut quand la main droite de Cloud se posa sur la garde de son épée que Squall réagit vraiment. Il poussa le pauvre blond qu'il plaqua contre le mur derrière. Ils étaient collés comme jamais le brun n'avait collé quelqu'un en public et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Apparemment, son geste surpris le blond, car il ne bougeait plus du tout. Allez savoir si...

Léon passa sa main sur la nuque de son équipier qui fixait ses yeux sans oser bouger. Lorsque sa main s'arrêta à la base de sa nuque, Cloud frissonna... Avant de grogner.

- Bingo.

Léon se recula, libérant le corps captif du blond. Il tenait entre son pouce, son index et son majeur une petite chose noire qui s'agitait fébrilement en poussant des petits cris mécontents. Cloud passa sa main dans sa nuque pour la masser. La sale bestiole lui avait laissé des marques, en plus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? -demanda t'il sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Un sans-coeur.

Le blond le regarda alors, blasé.

- Sans blague? Je croyais que c'était un mog.

Léon sourit. Il aimait bien la répartie de son équipier.

- Tu as de la chance, on a découvert cette saleté il y a quelques jours.

Cloud ne répondit pas, tout choqué qu'il était d'avoir vu le brun sourire. Sourire. Léon. Sourire? Léon? Ca lui semblait pourtant contradictoire.

- Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui ai eu de la chance, pour le coup. -se reprit le brun en grimaçant.

La petite chose couinait toujours entre ses doigts. Bon joueur, Léon ne l'acheva pas et la força à entrer dans une petite boite en verre. Et Dieu sait qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle mordit même le brun qui grimaça à nouveau. Une fois la bête dans sa cage de verre, il retira son gant pour vérifier que la saloperie ne l'avait pas blessé. Mais non. Que Gaia bénisse le cuir.

Cloud ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il frictionnait doucement sa nuque en fronçant les sourcils devant les airs affairés du brun. Brun qui finit par le regarder d'ailleurs.

- Quoi? C'est pour Merlin. -se défendit il.

- Mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ta santé mentale...-répliqua le blond.

Squall sourit encore. Et Cloud crut même entendre un petit "hum" amusé. Mais peut-être avait il rêvé.

Ils reprirent leur route peu après et rentrèrent indemnes -ou presque dans le cas de Cloud, cette cochonnerie lui avait quand même arraché la peau-. Merlin parut enchanté d'avoir un nouveau sujet à exploiter et emporta la cage de verre avec un air de bienheureux sur le visage. Aerith les remercia et s'étonna du peu de temps qu'ils avaient mis. Les deux équipiers racontèrent brièvement leur ballade, se relayant pour ne pas parler trop -ils avaient chacun leur limite-, et Léon conclut aussi vite, omettant étrangement de détailler la façon dont il avait débarrassé Cloud de sa bête noire.

C'est en ressortant de chez Merlin que Squall demanda, l'air détaché, si Cloud avait quelque chose à faire dans les prochaines minutes. Ce à quoi le blond répondit tout aussi platement qu'il ne s'appelait pas Mickey et qu'il avait quand même un peu de temps libre. Le brun sourit à nouveau à cette remarque et Cloud se demanda s'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Trois sourires en un jour, c'était quand même une date à entrer dans l'histoire.

- ... De t'en aller?

La tête de chocobo sortit de sa rêverie et fixa le brun.

- Pardon?

- Je te demandais si tu ne voulais pas un autre café avant d'aller faire je ne sais quoi.

Il fallut au blond au moment pour analyser la phrase. Parce que c'était une phrase de plus de dix mots composée par Léon, qu'il ne la prononçait pas avec son air habituel -neutre-, et qu'en plus, c'était gentil. Donc, nottre chocobo national la repassa trois fois dans sa tête avant d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas loupé un bout.

- Euh... Pourquoi pas...-finit il par répondre sous le regard du brun qui s'impatientait.

Et c'est en démarrant une merveilleuse et joyeuse conversation qu'ils se rendirent chez Léon*. Ahem. On y croit.

Le pauvre blond dormait presque debout, en marchant, et Squall se dit que cet idiot devait impérativement dormir. Mais par question de lui prêter son lit, hein! Déjà qu'il lui offrait le café, généreux comme il était... Alors son lit, vous imaginez! Non mais c'était sacré, ce truc là! Pourquoi?... Bah parce que. Là.

Ainsi, donc, les deux combattants atteignirent la rue. Mais bon, on est jamais peinard hein.

- Squall!

Le brun se retourna, faisant stopper le chocobo. Yuffie les surplombait, fièrement dressée sur un toit de maison.

- C'est Léon. -soupira le balafré pour la énième fois.

La ninja lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Bref, qu'est ce que tu voulais? -demanda t'il en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne la changerait jamais.

Légèrement en retrait, Cloud avait haussé un sourcil.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé. Les sans-cœur, tout ça...

La brunette sautilla sur les tuiles et bondit jusque sur la route pour se placer devant eux.

- Très bien, merci. -répondit froidement le brun.

Yuffie tira la langue.

- Okay ça va je m'en vais. -plaisanta t'elle en prenant l'air offusqué.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous les soupirs de Léon et leur fit un signe de main.

- Yuffie! -rappela alors le lion.  
Elle se retourna.

- Fais attention si tu en croises, des petites bestioles sacrément rapides sont apparues.

Elle inclina vaguement la tête et s'enfuit prestement. Squall reprit le chemin et s'excusa vaguement du regard. Cloud haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Même s'il mourait d'envie, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais il savait très bien faire le muet et ainsi, il n'eut pas trop à se forcer pour ne rien dire.

Léon ouvrit enfin sa porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer le blond. Celui ci fit le tour de la pièce du regard en entrant.  
- C'est grand.

Léon referma derrière lui et haussa les épaules.

- Bof.

Comme je vous le disais, joyeuse conversation. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'immobilité la plus complète et le lion se souvint du pourquoi ils étaient là. Et invita Cloud à s'approcher de sa cuisine car non, la cafetière ne mordait pas. Et cette fois ci, les rôles furent inversés: le blond sourit et Squall en resta béat. Pas très longtemps, tout de même, car c'était Squall*. Il mit enfin la cafetière en marche et le bruit sourd du café en préparation envahit la salle.

- Tu vis seul?

Le brun se retourna vers son interlocuteur, surpris que celui ci ait, de sa propre volonté, rompu leur silence.

- Oui. Pourquoi?

Il sentit que sa question était probablement mal placée. Cloud haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça.

Et Léon se rendit enfin compte. Depuis quand invitait il des gens chez lui, comme ça, pour boire le café? Et depuis quand Cloud et lui parlaient comme parleraient deux amis récents, curieux de savoir chacun la vie de l'autre? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi n'avait il pas remarqué plus tôt que l'air endormi du chocobo lui donnait un air vulnérable qui ne déplaisait pas du tout à ses hormones?  
... Euh non, il n'avait pas pensé ça, là. Il divaguait. Bref. Il servit rapidement sa tasse au blond, maîtrisant sa main qui s'était mise à trembler devant cette révélation. Qu'il espérait ne pas en être une.

Le chocobo porta le liquide à ses lèvres et grimaça. Squall constata qu'effectivement, il était brûlant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son propre breuvage, Cloud avait posé sa tasse sur la table pour se diriger vers sa grande fenêtre. Non mais vas y, fais comme chez toi, pensa le brun... Avant de voir le blond sourire devant la vue. Vue dont il était particulièrement fier et satisfait. Il posa alors sa tasse et se rapprocha également de la fenêtre -et donc du blond, par la même occasion-.

- Ca ne paye pas de mine de l'extérieur, et pourtant.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, sous forme de tremblement imperceptible pour quelqu'un de normalement composé. Mais Léon se devait d'avoir des yeux aussi performants qu'un aigle -ou presque hein, on va pas chipoter-, et il put apercevoir son geste. De plus, il fallait dire que c'était un peu de sa faute. Non seulement il était plus près de lui que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais en plus, il avait parlé avec une voix légèrement rauque. Mais le chocobo ne tenta pas de se décaler. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

- C'est vrai que la vue est superbe. -confirma t'il après avoir réprimé un bâillement.  
Léon connaissait cette technique. Non, il ne lui laisserait pas son lit. Oh non. Pas question. Pas même si le blond s'endormait ici et maintenant. Non, il ne lui prêterait pas.

Cloud bailla légèrement, n'ayant cette fois ci pas pu se retenir.

Non, pas question, il pouvait lui sortir tout le cinéma qu'il voulait, son lit restait sacré et intouchable, et...

Le blond se détourna de la fenêtre et, s'étirant lentement, retourna auprès de sa tasse pour en boire quelques gorgées. Squall soupira.

- Tu veux...

Il hésita et le turquoise des orbes de son invité ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais il était un fier lion courageux, lui, alors il n'allait pas se laisser terrasser par quelques mots!

- Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain...

Regard interrogatif du blond.

- Une douche te réveillera probablement mieux que ma petite tasse.

Le chocobo sourit enfin et secoua la tête. Mais lorsque ses yeux recroisèrent le regard du balafré, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Parce que ses yeux exprimaient autre chose, pour une fois, que leur froideur habituelle. Quelque chose qui lui semblait être bien plus doux.

Alors, brisant enfin le silence, Cloud accepta.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?

Léon secoua la tête négativement.

- Je la paye pour, après tout.

Mais apparemment sa réponse ne réconforta pas le blond. Soupirant, Squall conduisit son invité jusqu'à la salle de bain, presque le poussant pour le convaincre que effectivement, s'il le proposait, c'était que ça ne dérangeait pas. Et après un bon moment de combat de phrases - entendez par là qu'ils se lançaient des supers phrases courtes du genre "mais non" et "si si" ou encore "je t'assure"-, après un bon moment disais-je, le blond abdiqua alors. Et Léon put enfin lui faire visiter sa superbe salle de bain archi-ordinaire. Hum. Il lui indiqua le placard où se trouvaient les serviettes s'il lui en fallait quelques unes de plus, ce qui lui valut un regard qui signifiait que non, Cloud n'était pas si gros que ça. Il laissa ensuite son invité profiter du luxe de sa douche de palace -Teuheu teuheu- et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et observa le plafond, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait de faire... Et qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Il remarqua une lézarde* au plafond. Et ce fut tout. Aucune explication ne vint à son si brillant esprit. Il soupira et se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, la tête entre les couvertures, s'étouffant presque. Ca l'aidait à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de l'eau qui provenait de la pièce à côté. Il imagina alors, au début innocemment, les contours de sa salle de bain, puis de sa douche... Et enfin ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et, malgré les protestations de son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de se modéliser la scène ou un fragile blond dévêtu laissait couler l'eau sur ses épaules laiteuses. Ah, comme il aurait aimé être l'une de ces gouttes, et tomber dans ses épis blonds, glisser le long de sa joue, bondir sur son épaule et continuer sa course jusqu'à...

Heu, non non, à quoi pensait il là? Il divaguait, s'était dû au peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait, aux combats de plus en plus nombreux, et à toutes les autres causes qui lui donnaient une raison valable. Il finit par se lever et farfouilla dans un de ses tiroirs. Pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il trouva des pages du livre de Winnie, se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient là, se souvint qu'il les avait confisquées pour faire chanter Sora, jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et les remit dans leur cachette initiale. On sait jamais, des fois qu'il en ait encore besoin plus tard. Il ouvrit donc le second tiroir et en sortit quelques vieilles feuilles qui traînaient encore la sans qu'il ne puisse se souvenir de la raison. Il tenta de déchiffrer l'écriture dont l'encre avait coulé et s'était effacée avec le temps. Et c'est à ce moment là que Léon se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas souvent chez lui. Il laissa tomber le déchiffrage de ce qui semblait de toute façon être l'écriture -déjà illisible en temps normal- de Sora et referma le tiroir.

- Squall?

L'interpelé tiqua et se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour rappeler à l'ordre la personne qui l'appelait ainsi et lui répéter pour la peut être dix milliardième fois que c'était Léon, et non plus Squall. Et c'est quand il se retourna qu'il se souvint alors qu'ils étaient deux ici: lui-même et son invité blond. Et oui, l'eau ne coulait plus, et en face de lui se tenait le chocobo qui affichait ce qui ressemblait à un sourire victorieux. Démasqué. Mais à présent, Squall ne s'occupait plus de savoir si le blond allait l'appeler ainsi toute sa vie ou non, car la vision qui s'offrait à lui allait bientôt l'achever. Se tenait, debout, face à lui, la plus belle créature du monde _à moitié nue_, à peine recouverte d'une serviette, autour de ses hanches, qui camouflait -malheureusement- son bas-ventre et même plus encore.

Léon se serait étranglé s'il n'avait pas été le Léon fier et froid au visage habituellement impassible. Impassible? Dans cette situation? Mais c'était impossible! On essayait de le tuer à coup de blondinet dévêtu! Mais s'il avait succombé au piège, le lion serait peut-être mort le sourire au lèvres... Bref.

Cloud attendait apparemment une réponse qui ne venait pas, et il observait son hôte de plus en plus intrigué. Le balafré espéra que ce n'était pas à cause de toutes les émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Il soupira enfin, pour se redonner une contenance, et tenta d'imaginer que le chocobo était habillé.

- Après Yuffie et Sora, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

Il se releva et s'appuya contre son bureau, alors que le blond, sans délaisser son sourire, arqua un sourcil. Léon haussa les épaules. Un mog passa. Le brun en profita pour détailler son vis-à-vis discrètement. Et par Ifrit, que ce corps était tentant! Squall avait envie d'en déguster chaque parcelle de peau, et...  
Et il divaguait encore! Il secoua la tête sous le regard encore plus intrigué de Cloud... Qui s'était rapproché.  
- Ca...Va?

Léon releva brusquement la tête en entendant sa voix plus proche que ce qu'il ne croyait. Il tenta de sourire, et comme ce n'était pas sa spécialité, il échoua lamtentablement. Mais bon. Apparemment son effort eût pour effet de rassurer le blond. Qui, lui, sourit réellement.  
Et puis merde, Léon, arrête de réfléchir quand tu vois ça! Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, le chocobo se retrouva coincé entre un mur et le brun. Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier qui fixait son visage. Hésitant, le blond passa sa main derrière sa nuque -sait on jamais- et n'y trouva absolument rien. Sa réaction fit sourire le balafré, et pour de vrai cette fois. Cloud vit ce sourire se rapprocher, et lorsqu'il ne le vit plus, il le sentit sur ses lèvres. Il chercha du regard les yeux de son hôte et rencontra leur bleu profond. Peu de temps après, ce fut le noir total. D'instinct, il avait fermé les yeux, ce qui fut traduit par l'autre comme un signe d'abandon, car il sentit les lèvres étrangères se presser un peu plus contre les siennes. Il gémit doucement en sentant quelque chose d'humide passer sur sa bouche. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, à moitié, en fixant brièvement le visage de Léon, et libéra enfin l'accès à sa langue, refermant les yeux en même temps. Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour aller caresser de sa langue celle du blond qui commençait, désireuse, à s'agiter.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'en plus avoir de souffle, et lorsque Léon libéra ses lèvres, Cloud eut presque le tournis. Le temps de se remettre les idées en place, il se sentit basculer et chuter. Il anticipa le choc mais tout ce qui vint fut la douceur d'une couette et la rondeur d'un oreiller sous sa nuque. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui. Et, comme il le pensait -oui bon d'accord fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ça-, il était bien tombé sur le lit. Enfin, tombé, tombé, c'était vite dit. Et il confirma bientôt que sa chute n'était pas accidentelle et que oui, Léon l'avait volontairement renversé. Lorsque Cloud releva les yeux, il sentit le front du brun se poser contre le sien. Les deux guerriers se regardèrent un moment, immobiles et silencieux. Et, enfin, Cloud se releva légèrement pour aller reposer ses lèvres sur celles du lion. Lion qui, soit dit en passant, fut surpris, mais apprécia. Cloud le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Il grogna et plaça sa main derrière la nuque du brun pour l'attirer à lui et se rallonger complètement. Squall en profita pour faire passer sa langue entre les lèvres du blond qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le balafré laissa sa main glisser sur le torse du chocobo qui frissonna à ce contact. Squall pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles dudit chocobo lorsque les propres mains de ce dernier quittèrent sa nuque pour venir lui ôter son t-shirt. Cloud releva le tissu blanc et Léon libéra ses lèvres pour le laisser lui retirer l'encombrante matière. Elles ne restèrent pas abandonnées bien longtemps, car le brun en reprit possession, les goûtant une nouvelle fois avec gourmandise.

Il les délaissa finalement pour s'attaquer au cou du blond, le couvrant de baisers, le mordillant parfois. Cloud gémit. Ce n'était presque rien, mais Squall l'entendit tout de même. Il sourit en sentant les mains du chocobo s'emmêler dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce qu'il fit avec joie. Il descendit un peu, parcourant sa clavicule, puis s'attaqua directement à défaire la serviette qui lui nouait les hanches. Le blond l'arrêta et, l'entendant grogner faiblement, se releva pour l'embrasser alors qu'il s'appliquait à détacher une à une les ceintures qui ornaient son corps. Squall le laissa faire, profitant simplement des lèvres du chocobo sur les siennes, de leurs langues qui jouaient et dansaient ensemble, et du manque d'air qui se faisait ressentir. Peu à peu, le blond s'attaqua à son pantalon, n'ayant alors lâché ses lèvres que pour reprendre son souffle. D'une main sûre, il en défit les boutons et le fit glisser sur le bassin, puis sur les jambes du brun. Squall l'aida un peu, sans chercher à rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres qui restaient scellées. C'était, en soi, un exercice assez complexe et qui demandait un minimum de souplesse. Mais la volonté des deux hommes vint facilement à bout de cet exercice fastidieux.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors à peu près à armes égales, chacun étant quasiment nu, et cette fois ci, Cloud ne rechigna pas et ne tenta pas de bloquer Squall lorsque celui-ci dénoua la serviette qui recrouvait encore la seule partie de son corps à laquelle le brun n'avait pas eu accès. A nouveau, le lion délaissa les lèvres du blond pour s'attaquer à son cou tandis que ledit blond passait et repasser ses mains sur son torse ou sur son dos, étouffant parfois un gémissement et soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il donnait des coups de langues en remontant jusqu'à son oreille. N'en pouvant plus, Cloud libéra également le corps du brun de son boxer, ce qui renforça alors le nombre de suçons dans son cou.

Mais bientôt, Squall interrompit ses baisers et se releva légèrement, fixant ses yeux turquoises. Il se demandait soudain ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ne pouvant lire dans ses pensées, Cloud, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, lui sourit faiblement avant de se raccrocher à nouveau à ses lèvres. Et le brun oublia aussitôt le début de réfléxion qu'il avait eût quelques secondes plus tôt.

Cloud gémit à nouveau quand il sentit la main du brun descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il s'agrippa au lion, enourant sa nuque de ses bras et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les va-et-vient de cette main.

- A-a-attends...- soupira t'il faiblement contre l'épaule du balafré.  
Squall sourit et se contenta, pour toute réponse, de mordiller la mâchoire du chocobo tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme des aller-retours de sa main. Encore une fois, le blond gémit, un peu plus fort cependant qu'avant.

Le lion sentit le souffle chaud et saccadé de son invité contre son épaule et décida qu'il était temps.

Cloud mordit au niveau de sa clavicule quand il sentit son majeur glisser entre ses cuisses. Il lâcha peu de temps après la clavicule pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun qui embrassa chastement ses lèvres, se reculant un peu avant de s'en emparer plus sauvagement.

Bientôt, l'index du brun vint rejoindre son majeur, provoquant un frisson chez le blond qui lâcha les lèvres de son hôte sous la surprise. Squall mordilla son oreille avec tendresse, comme pour s'excuser, et alors qu'il effectuait de lents mouvements en ciseaux, il sentit les mains du chocobo se refermer sur son dos et, par la même occasion, lui griffer les omoplates. Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémit légèrement, mais la douleur qu'il supportait ne put jamais s'exprimer plus. Le lion ne cessant pas les allers et retours de son autre main, la douleur fut bientôt effacée par le plaisir et le blond se détendit. Squall hésita un moment et, voyant que son invité bougeait légèrement les hanches en rythme avec sa main et ses doigts, gémissant de plus en plus fréquemment, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il retira ses doigts, sans cesser le mouvement de son autre main, et, se penchant pour embrasser et cajoler les lèvres du blond, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses. Cloud tressaillit sans néanmoins l'empêcher de continuer, et l'y encouragea même en approfondissant le baiser, sortant lui même sa langue pour aller lapper doucement les lèvres du balafré, qui finit par répondre à la provocation et happer littéralement sa langue avec un plaisir non contenu.

Cloud étouffa un grognement en sentant alors que Squall avait profité de leur échange pour se glisser lentement en lui. Il rentra un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau du brun qui grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Voyant l'apparente douleur sur le visage du chocobo, Squall amplifia encore le mouvement de sa main, espérant ainsi faire passer cette sensation plus vite. Visiblement, cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque la douleur s'effaçait peu à peu du visage du blond. Finalement, il l'entendit même soupirer de plaisir, et s'autorisa donc à bouger légèrement, faisant alors preuve d'un contrôle de soi hors du commun. Parce que oui, sentir le chocobo si serré autour de lui était très excitant, et que oui, s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme lui donnait une soudaine envie de s'assommer contre un meuble. Mais c'était un être humain qu'il avait sous lui et, bien que légèrement peu aimable, il n'était pas sans coeur, et restait bien conscient que chacun de ses mouvements faisait souffrir le blond. Blond qui, d'ailleurs, enserrait de ses cuisses les hanches du brun en respirant par à-coups chaque fois que le lion bougeait.

Squall entreprit donc d'accélérer encore les mouvements de sa main, en s'efforçant de bouger son corps le plus lentement possible en contrepartie, et bientôt, il sentit Cloud se détendre. Même si celui-ci ne lâchait pas ses épaules, et que les griffures qu'il lui avait infligées cuisaient encore sur sa peau. Si si.  
Finalement, le lion s'autorisa à bouger un peu plus, acte qui fut accueillit par un gémissement étouffé de son vis à vis. Restait encore à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un gémissement de plaisir ou de douleur. Mais les lèvres du chocobo sur les siennes purent le persuader qu'il appréciait. Alors, le brun relâcha sa concentration et se laissa aller. Il s'était assez retenu comme ça.  
Il dévora les lèvres offertes du blond et s'empressa de donner des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus profonds, tandis qu'il entendait gémir de plus en plus fort son invité et qu'il le sentait se resserrer contre lui. Léon se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par en perdre la tête. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus pressant, et contre lui, Cloud, dont le corps n'avait jamais été aussi brûlant, gémissait et soupirait en lui demandant sans cesse d'arrêter tout en pensant le contraire. Il sentit les bras du chocobo entourer son cou pour lui permettre de se coller plus encore à lui et sut que, l'un comme l'autre, ils arrivaient à leur limite.  
- S...Squall...

La lumière traversa soudainement ses paupières, comme si l'on venait d'allumer le soleil uste devant ses yeux. Il grogna, jura et plongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et sortit peu à peu des brumes du sommeil dans lequel il s'était plongé... Quand tout à coup, tout lui revint en tête. Il se releva brusquement et se retourna vers la porte, où il s'attendait à retrouver un chocobo mal plumé... Mais en face de lui se tenait Aerith.

Il grimaça sans s'en rendre compte et se demanda s'il avait déliré, puis s'il avait couché avec Aerith et rêvé de Cloud, puis s'il avait vraiment couché avec quelqu'un, puis les trois choses à la fois.

- Je pensais que Cloud serait ici.

Il déglutit. Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux, et l'air frais qu'il sentait sur son torse ne lui laissait pas vraiment de doute quand à son état.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger la petite châtain, aussi s'autorisa t'il à vérifier s'il était vraiment nu face à elle. Soulagement. Il avait un drap sur le dos*. Elle devait penser qu'il s'était endormi torse nu... Ou du moins il l'espérait.  
Elle le fixait, attendant une quelconque réponse, et il reprit enfin contenance.

- Pourquoi?

- Il me semblait que vous étiez partis ensemble.

Il la dévisagea de son air le plus neutre possible. Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis. Il doit déjà être reparti.

Léon émit un grognement qui signifiait "qu'est-ce-que-tu-veux-que-ça-me-fiche-?" et elle se mit à rire avant de le quitter. Le brun pensa que sa maison allait bientôt devenir un squat à ce rythme là*. Avant de penser à autre chose. De plus important. Il jura et se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il se prit dans le drap et mangea joyeusement le tapis. Dur pour son prestige et sa classe de guerrier.  
N'y pensant plus, le lion se rhabilla plus vite qu'une cyber-moto de Space Paranoïds et sortit rapidement de chez lui. En omettant de fermer à clef s'il vous plait.

Il fit trois fois le tour du quartier avant de se rappeler qu'il fallait prendre à gauche et non pas à droite pour arriver sur la place.

Aerith ne devait pas être bien maligne. Il avait demandé au gardien de la porte, et celui ci lui avait assuré que personne n'avait franchi la porte depuis plus d'un jour. Il eut donc la certitude que le blond était toujours présent dans la ville. Ce qui ne fit que le frustrer un peu plus. Eh bien quoi? On l'agressait à coups d'innocent sorti de douche, et après on l'abandonnait comme un bâtard canin?

Non, Squall n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher et se traîner au pied de son/sa partenaire d'un soir, et non, il n'avait rien contre les bâtards. Mais fuir comme ça alors qu'il était encore endormi le blessait dans son amour propre. D'abord, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait dormi comme un sac, et ensuite parce qu'il ne pensait pas que le blond était du genre à tirer son coup avant de disparaître misérablement. Le traître.

C'est alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, adossé à un mur au bout d'une ruelle, que Léon vit arriver la tignasse blonde qui occupait tout son esprit en ce moment même, et sans s'en douter.

Cloud passa devant lui et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit la voix du brun s'élever dans la ruelle. Même si celui ci ne faisait que se râcler la gorge. Le chocobo sourit. Et le lion sût.

- Tu passeras prendre le café à ton retour?

Voix neutre, air nonchalant, comme à son habitude. Cloud ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir.

- A la prochaine, Squall.

Le brun arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Un vague sourire vint orner son visage. Cloud s'éloignait sans un dernier regard pour lui. Mais là non plus, le lion ne dit rien.

Parce qu'après tout, c'était un secret entre eux.

**Epilogue**

Squall s'étira en fixant les inombrables feuilles de papier qui inondaient la table. Déjà qu'il avait du boulot, entre la reconstruction du Jardin Radieux et les sans coeurs qui venaient leur faire coucou de temps en temps... Si en plus il devait se coltiner les rapports de Sora, qui sortait cette nouvelle lubie d'on ne savait où! Il jura et pesta, se retenant de déchirer toutes ces foutues feuilles à l'écriture si désagréable à décrypter. Il laissa tomber celle qu'il avait dans la main en soupirant et se massa les tempes. Il avait bien besoin d'un...  
- Café?

Il manqua de se manger la table. Lorsqu'il se retourna -et qu'il faillit se briser la nuque, soit dit en passant-, il aperçut près de la cafetière un blond au sourire victorieux. Ou presque. Victorieux, ça oui. Sourire, c'était moins sûr.  
Léon joua le jeu. Il haussa les épaules, un air désintéressé peint sur le visage.

- Ma foi...

La cafetière tournait déjà alors qu'il ajoutait un faible "pourquoi pas" avant de se lever. Cloud se laissa pousser contre le mur et le brun captura ses lèvres. Doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'elles soient faites de sucre et qu'elles fondent. Mais bien vite, ils s'embrassèrent plus sauvagement, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le café fut prêt.

Aerith ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé plusieurs petits coups. Elle revenait avec une autre liasse de papier en main. Elle posa le tout sur la table où s'appuyait le balafré, souriant devant la scène des deux guerriers silencieux qui partageaient un café l'un à plusieurs bons mètres de l'autre.

- Sora vient de passer en coup de vent. Il avait ça pour toi. Il est reparti aussi sec.

Squall tiqua. Ce sale môme...

- Tu m'étonnes. Je l'aurai étripé...

Aerith lui sourit et laissa les deux hommes finir leurs cafés en tête à tête parfaitement silencieux.

- Bon.

Le blond posa sa tasse sans remarquer le sursaut du lion perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je vais faire un tour en attendant.  
Sourire de la part du chocobo. Sourire qui voulait tout dire. Du genre "bosse et ensuite tu auras une récompense".

- A plus, Squall.

Il quitta la pièce avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Et le brun voulut se pendre. Ou pendre Sora. Ou les deux. Sale môme.

Yuffie entra par la fenêtre, sans crier gare.

- Bonjour Squall!

Le brun la foudroya du regard. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'était qu'elle avait fait du vent avec son entrée fulgurante. Et que donc, les feuilles qu'il voulait absolument classer pur s'y retrouver s'étaient éparpillées aux quatres coins de la pièce. Et la deuxième...

- C'est Léon.

Yuffie fit la moue.

**Owari**.

* * *

Alors oui, pardon, désolée, c'est très gnangnan ou je ne sais quoi qui se rapproche de cette définition, vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont horreur de ça...  
Et pardon, mille fois pardon pour le pseudo-lemon. Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal avec certains mots que je trouve... Moches. Du coup, ça ne rend peut ^-etre pas ce que j'aurai voulu que ça rende et ce que vous auriez voulu lire. Voilà voilà.  
Sinon, pour ceux qui seront restés jusqu'au bout:

Review? S'il vous plait? :D


End file.
